1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-lethal weapons and more particularly to a structurally strong, durable cartridge of a non-lethal weapon.
2. Description of Related Art
Law enforcement officers (e.g., riot police) may use non-lethal weapons such as pepper sprays, electric batons, and/or stun guns when enforcing law. Among the above non-lethal weapons, the stun guns are most effective. However, after a long period time of non-use, the stun guns may jam when in use again.
A conventional cartridge of a non-lethal weapon is shown in FIG. 10. The piercing member 10 may be displaced after many times of use because its mounting is not secured. Further, pressurized air may leak from threaded connections within the cartridge in use. And in turn, it may shorten the effective firing range of a projectile. Furthermore, it tends to jam and may cause danger to law enforcement officers.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.